You've Got Owls
by I rub my duckie
Summary: These are personal owls. no one was ment to see. Don't read them unless you are really, very nosey
1. Dear Hermione

You've Got Owls

Rated Pg

Dear 'Mione,

It's just about dawn, and I'm not sure what to wear to Diagon Alley. I think Dean will be there. There is a book signing for a whole bunch of big Quidditch stars at Florish and Blotts tomorrow. Victor will be there. Are you going?  I can't wait to see him (Dean that is)! Ron's been hell to me lately. Says I'm too young to date and all that. "First 'Mione, now you! What's with the world lately?" I think it's because he likes some one who doesn't like him or something like that, but oh well. It's not our fault

I talked to Luna a bit ago. Asked me how Harry was handling the big _event_

in his life. Said when they talked about it, he seemed a little angry. Wanted to know if he worked through it. He didn't talk to any of us about it; did he speak to you? I just hope he's O.K.

**Ginny**


	2. Dear Ron

Dear Ron,

I saw you yesterday at Florish & Blotts. I knew you would be there, but you didn't say hi to me or anything, why? If this is because you saw me kissing Victor you just have to get over it. I'm sick of your stupid behavior. And I did hear your comment about, " some people who snog in public are inconsiderate" but a peck on the cheek is hardly considered snoging. You should get off Ginny's ass as well. If you couldn't see that she liked boys then you are as blind as you are stubborn.

Ginny mentioned something about seeing Luna and how Luna talked to Harry about the loss of his Quidditch place. Said that Luna told her he was angry. He didn't talk to me about it, and he didn't speak to Ginny either. I saw him after talking to Dumbledore as well, and I get the feeling he didn't want to hear anything he had to say. What do you think? I wonder if it's one of Luna's stories. Why wouldn't he talk to us? Anyway, stop being stupid

Hermione G~


	3. Dear Harry

Harry

I don't know what Hermione sees in Krum. He's so stupid. She KISSED him! I don't understand. Well it doesn't matter. I don't care. It's not like shes my girlfriend.

So what's this about you being angry mate? I know you liked Quidditch, but you don't need to cry about it. I'm sure you will get your place back. Famous Harry Potter and all

So, what's up with you and Luna? Ginny says that you talk to her about stuff. What kinda stuff? Anything you wanna tell your best mate?

Ron Weasly


	4. Dear Ginny

Ginny

Why are you telling people that I tell Luna stuff? Why are you making rumors? Now Ron and Hermione are asking questions. I don't understand any of you. It's not like it's bad. She's easy to talk to and well you know. Anyway, stop making it sound like she's my girlfriend, because I know that's what everyone is thinking.

**Harry Potter**


	5. Shock

Hermione

Look what Harry wrote to me!

Ginny

Why are you telling people that I tell Luna stuff? Why are you making rumors? Now Ron and Hermione are asking questions. I don't understand any of you. It's not like it's bad. She's easy to talk to and well you know. Anyway, stop making it sound like she's my girlfriend, because I know that's what everyone is thinking.

Harry

I don't believe it! What did you and Ron say to him? I'm staying at Luna's right now and she read the note Harry sent to me and now she thinks he hates her. Says she should have seen it coming, something about a spider on her shoelace. She says it means the end of the start of a good trip. Then she got very mad and began reading the Qubbler and didn't speak to me for two days! Smack Ron for me and stop telling him everything. 

Ginny


	6. Howler

Ron!!

What is wrong with you? I told you I would speak to Harry, not you! What did you say to him anyway, Blah Blah Blah Quiddtich why to you talk to Luna and not us?

That's what you did, didn't you? I don't believe you! You are such a buffoon! AHH! I don't care now if you EVER speak to me again! And Now Luna thinks Harry hates him and Luna hates GINNY! You are the biggest idiot! I hate you so much sometimes! And Yes! I do kiss Krum on the lips! With Tounge!


	7. Fix It Harry

Harry

Hermione sent me a howler. Says she doesn't care if I never speak to her again. Well fine, if you talk to my ex-friend, then you can tell her it's okay with me. And speaking of being angry, you got Ginny mad with me! And come to think of it, Hermione would not have yelled at me if you hadn't gotten sore at Ginny! And you made Luna cry! George told me that he overheard her talking to ginny while they were at Diagon Alley a bit ago, and she started crying when she brought you up. Whatever you said to Ginny, Luna knows it too, and now she thinks you hate her. There was something else, but George told me to fix what I started and stop being nosey. I don't understand how you being a dunderhead makes any of this my fault

Fix it

Ron Weasly

P.S. Don't drink after Hermione anymore. Her tongue has been Places nothing should have ever touched


	8. Talk to me

Ginny

**What's wrong with Luna? Why is was crying? What's going on? I know you are getting my owls, and I'm telling Hedwig to peck you until you answer me. Tell her I'm sorry. Tell Her I do like her, you know friend like, not girlfriend like.No no wait Tell her I don't hate her. Tell her to answer my owls. Just tell her something, and for goodness sake someone answer my owls**

**Harry**

**p.s. **

**Is Ron as miserable as he sounds in his letters? I think he misses Hermione. I'd tell her myself, but she's not answering my owls either**


	9. Now What?

Mione Well, what's next? Let me tell you, Ron misses you, and Harry does too. Luna won't believe me when I say Harry was sorry. I think you're right, but I don't know what Harry would see in Luna. I agree, she is a Loon! Well it's not my job to play matchmaker, and it's not yours either. Just leave it alone and let thinks go back to normal. I, for one, don't want Loony Lovegood hanging around with Harry all the time. Ron wouldn't stand for it. Says she's a bit odd, and you know he's right 

Ginny


	10. Missed You

Ron 

Have I said how go it is to be speaking to you? Well it is. I have a new quill, I bought it in Witch Weekly. 

I'll be arriving tomorrow at your house tomorrow at noon. Who else is coming this year?

Hermione


	11. A Last Minute Warning

TO: Harry Potter the new(sort of) Gryffindor Seeker 

'Mione's here already . She got here a few days ago. Mum's going to get you by Muggle transit. She would send dad, but he would get lost with all the muggle things around and forget he was going to pick you up. Mum said she would arrive on Sunday at 5. Ginny just told me that she invited Luna. She'll get here today at around 6 and stay until school starts. I'm noting saying anything, but solve whatever problems you have with her before you get here or else 'mione  will have your neck and mine

**Ron**


	12. Ready to Confess

Luna 

Meet me by the pig pen after dark. Come alone. There's something I need to tell you

Harry


	13. Or A Setup?

Harry

Meet me by the pigpen after dark. There is something I want to tell you. Come alone

Luna


	14. You all over it

Hermione 

Luna and Harry left dinner early. Harry was all stuttery and Luna looked more dreamy then usual. Something is going on. I told you not to play matchmaker, and this has you written all over it. I think he kissed her! I don't believe you. How could you do this to Harry, to Luna, to me?

Ginny


	15. Done and Done

Ron 

Ha! It worked! I think he kissed her! I am the best! Now, to find the details out. Harry and Luna are not talking thought. Ginny is very mad at me. I think she's not over Harry. He was never hers to begin with, so she has no room to talk. Meet me by the pigpen after dark and we can discuss it. Come alone, and tell no one. There is a more personal matter I would like to discuss with you

Hermione

The end 

….For now…


End file.
